


despite everything

by buenaspalabras, lalinearoja



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Lesbianism, and hating each other, useless argument that gets heated, zurena being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buenaspalabras/pseuds/buenaspalabras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalinearoja/pseuds/lalinearoja
Summary: living in a van together comes with its perks and problems.but so does moving into an apartment.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	despite everything

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas pris xx  
> from merel and I

‘’God, I can’t fucking deal with you anymore! I don’t know why I ever agreed to work with you in the first place. It is not my fault that our van burned down! It wasn’t me who fucked up the heist, some things didn’t go as planned. We couldn’t have known but I have a feeling you will never stop blaming me for this because you just can’t accept the fact that  _ you  _ were involved in this as well, Zulema. So instead, you keep on looking for  _ my  _ flaws and moments where  _ I  _ went wrong. I really fucking  _ hate  _ you.’’ Macarena spits in Zulema’s direction, her voice turning from an outrageous loud tone into nothing more than a cracked whisper. 

About two months ago, the van they had been living in burnt down after a heist went wrong. Their chosen victims had found out where the two women had been living and decided to take revenge. Seeing their home burn down right in front of their eyes had changed something in both their minds and somehow they ended up moving to the south of Spain, far away from Madrid and the mess they had left behind, and bought an apartment together. 

Zulema got herself a pet, a black scorpion, thinking it would be funny to hide it under Macarena’s sheets as a nice welcome present when the blonde came back from grocery shopping. The squeal of her name would never not amuse Zulema. 

But living together in an apartment with more space seemed to come along with more difficulties than they had thought. Well, actually there was only one thing that really changed. 

They didn’t share a bed anymore. 

Grocery shopping, doing the dishes, doing the laundry, using the bathroom, everything still worked the same. Only that the two women now had a little more privacy than before by getting their own bed and thus no more excuses for their occasional hook-ups. The sex stopped once they moved into the apartment. But not so much the tension. While Zulema was the one who would stay up all night, as restless as ever, she’d hear the blonde trying so badly to stay quiet but this woman has always been  _ so  _ pleasingly loud whenever they got it on, she was simply unable to not let Zulema’s name fall from her lips. And every now and then, the brunette’s eyes would linger a little too long on Macarena’s naked body whenever she got out of the shower and went to change in her bedroom. 

But obviously, both Zulema and Macarena were too stubborn to ever admit they can’t sleep without the other anymore which led to useless arguments due to sexual frustration, teasing, and other pointless fights until one day, Macarena couldn’t take it anymore. And that day was right then. 

‘’You hate me, huh? You hate me so much that I am still the only one who can get you off?’’ Zulema fires back. She is usually the one who stays calm during their arguments while Macarena is the one who yells at her. But even she has her limits and boundaries and the blonde seemed to know how to overstep them just perfectly. So there she is, getting just as worked up and angry over something  _ so  _ stupid. 

‘’What the fuck are you talking about?’’ Macarena frowns from the other side of the living room while Zulema gets closer and closer to her with a look that could kill and a voice that would have made the blonde’s knees weak within a second back in their van days. But right now, she has so much anger and adrenaline inside of herself from fighting with the brunette for over an hour that she wants nothing more than having Zulema far, far away from her. 

‘’Did you really think that I wouldn’t hear you moaning out my name late at night when you got worked up again after fighting with me because it reminded you so much of the things I did to you whenever we fought in the caravan? You can’t fucking get yourself off without thinking of me.’’ Zulema traps Macarena against the wall by pressing her forearm against her chest to keep her in place as she leans in and brings her lips close to Maca’s ear. ‘’Do you know how desperate you sound when you come?’’ 

Zulema’s voice distinguishes from her low, raspy voice to a higher-pitched one, imitating Macarena’s moaning right into her ear. ‘’ _ Si, no pares, no pares.’’  _

The blonde has to collect all her self control to not give in to the older woman’s pathetic games and actually shove her away from herself. The room goes quiet, and the two women stare at each other for what feels like an eternity 

They say that if you stare another person in the eyes for a whole minute, it either results in you hooking up or an argument. While Zulema isn’t exactly sure what is about to happen, Macarena feels nothing but hate towards the scorpion in front of her. The scorpion with a shell as thick as stone, an animal that will sting if you get too close, a creature that can’t be tamed in her eyes. 

In a rapid flashback, everything Zulema has ever put her through and without even thinking twice about her movement, her hand raises and motions to slap right across Zulema’s face, but the brunette’s reflexes are faster and a strong hand wraps around her wrist before twisting her arm, turning Macarena around and pushing her face-first against the wall. 

‘’ _S_[ _uéltame_](https://de.pons.com/%C3%BCbersetzung/spanisch-deutsch/su%C3%A9ltame) _!’’_ The blonde snarls, trying to pull her arm back which only results in Zulema pushing it higher up her back and Macarena gasping at the stinging pain the movement sends through her body. 

‘’You don’t really handle the truth very well,  _ Rubia.’’  _ Zulema mumbles between gritted teeth. Even though she is strong, Macarena shouldn’t be underestimated, especially not when she is angry. It takes all of Zulema’s own power to keep the woman in her place. 

‘’Neither do you.’’ Macarena breathlessly replies in a low voice. “Although you know just as well as I that this isn’t one-sided. I might still moan out your name, but you’re the one who continually stares at my naked body whenever you get the opportunity. And you might not get yourself off, but I know you think about me when you fuck your chosen blonde in a club and close your eyes to feel  _ me  _ clench around you. Tell me, Zulema…’’ The blonde turns her head as much as possible to catch a glimpse of the older woman when she speaks her final line. ‘’Do you ever eat them out or does that distract you too much because they don’t taste like me?’’ 

That is the last straw for Zulema. Taking Macarena by surprise, she uses the strong grip on the blonde’s arm to spin her around and roughly slams her with her back against the wall. As Maca’s body comes into contact with the rigid surface, she lets out a yelp of pain that only serves to make Zulema smile. The older woman presses herself up against the blonde, because that one is struggling and fighting her once again. 

“ _ Quieta,”  _ Zulema whispers in a low voice. Her face is only inches away from Macarena’s and it doesn’t do anything to ease the tension between them. She wraps her hands around the blonde’s wrists to keep her in place, but Macarena is exceptionally strong and Zulema has to push her body flush against the younger woman to stay in control. 

“This is just what you wanted, isn’t it?” Zulema teases. “You want me to fuck you like I used to do. You’re so desperate to have my hands on you again, that you will do literally _anything._ ” 

“You think I’m doing this for a quick fuck?” Macarena shoots back. She hasn’t given up fighting and she knows that eventually, she’ll win. Zulema doesn’t work out as often as she does. The older woman just has better reflexes, but Maca has more stamina. “I’m fighting you because I can’t fucking stand you.” 

The brunette scoffs. “Sure,” she counters. “You can’t stand me. So if I'd shove my hand into those jeans of yours right now, I wouldn’t find you absolutely soaked for me?” Her hands are still wrapped around the blonde’s wrists, so she can’t use those. There’s no way she’s letting Macarena go, although it’s getting more difficult by the minute. She presses her knee in between Maca’s legs to force them apart and then roughly presses up against the blonde’s center, drawing a gasp from the younger woman. 

Macarena feels the exact moment the grip on her wrists loosens. Of course, she thinks to herself, Zulema doesn’t just have an effect on her, she has an effect on the brunette as well. And her desperate gasp has done just enough for Zulema to loosen her grip. 

She pulls herself loose and her free hands immediately go for the brunette’s throat. Zulema isn’t quick enough this time and finds herself pressed against that same wall by two strong hands wrapped around her throat. “You know what, Zulema?” Maca starts. The brunette is clawing at her wrists, trying to make her let go of her. She ignores it. “I don’t think you mind the fact that I’m so loud. Actually, you love it. I bet you’ve touched yourself while listening to me getting myself off on the other side of the wall. No?” Macarena tilts her head, pretending to look innocent. By the way Zulema’s eyes widen only slightly at her words, the blonde knows she’s right.  _ Got you. _

Macarena leans in until her lips are right next to the brunette’s ear. “What did it for you?” she whispers. “My moans?” And then, she has the absolute audacity to fake one of her desperate moans, the ones she knows Zulema likes, right in the brunette’s ear. Macarena smiles as the body pressed against her goes tense and she decides to go a little further. “Or was it the way I’d beg you to  _ please, make me come. _ ” The last four words come out in the same desperate way as her moan did. Zulema has had enough. 

Instead of trying to free herself from Macarena’s grip, one of Zulema’s hands finds the back of her head and pulls on blonde curls. Pain immediately shoots through Macarena’s head and she lets go of the brunette’s throat with a yelp. She doesn’t have much time to fight back again though, because Zulema is already pushing her towards the bedroom and unbuttoning Maca’s flannel in the process, pushing and pulling on every part of her body. 

It’s been so long and there’s so much build up and unresolved tension between them that all Macarena can think is  _ yes, finally _ as she lets herself be led towards Zulema’s bedroom. Her hands find bare skin underneath the brunette’s sweater and she scratches her, hard, hoping to leave red lines on her body that’ll remain there for multiple days after. Zulema gasps at the feeling as she immediately rips Maca’s flannel open and the remaining buttons fall onto the hardwood floor. Payback. 

Macarena only realizes they’re in the bedroom when her knees hit the back of the bed and she falls back, while Zulema manages to pull her own pants down and off as she climbs onto the bed as well. The brunette’s hand finds blonde curls again and pulls Maca’s face towards hers. “Turn around,” Zulema commands. “I don’t want to fucking look at you.”

“Good,” Macarena spits back. “Me neither.” 

She hasn’t even gotten the chance to fully turn around before she feels the older woman’s body pressing against her and an arm finds its way around her waist, pulling her backwards so she’s sitting on Zulema’s lap. Knees on the mattress and legs on either side of Zulema’s, Macarena’s back is flush against the brunette’s front as she lowers herself onto bare legs. 

Zulema’s left hand finds the blonde’s throat and uses a strong grip to pull her head back so that her own lips perfectly align with Macarena’s ear. Meanwhile, her other hand travels down the almost naked body in front of her and slides inside lace underwear, confirming what she expected. “Told you,” Zulema husks. The blonde is  _ wet.  _

It’s a good thing Maca can’t see the brunette’s face. The smirk that’s obviously there would only make her angrier. “Fuck off,” she replies, but her strong voice is replaced by a shaky and desperate one as Zulema pushes two fingers inside of her immediately. The blonde’s nails leave little half moon imprints on the brunette’s thighs at the sudden intrusion and overwhelming sensation that comes with it.

Macarena decides to be extra loud on purpose. It’s her own form of revenge against the brunette. Her head goes all the way back and falls onto Zulema’s shoulder, which gives the brunette perfect access to the side of her neck. Not much later, Zulema’s teeth find the skin as she bites down hard while her fingers keep moving inside of the blonde. 

“If you’re so desperate to know,” the brunette whispers into Maca’s ear. “Yes, I do. I touch myself while listening to you.” The response from the younger woman is immediate. She moans even louder and clenches around Zulema’s fingers. Her body is already trembling and she knows it won’t be long, not when Zulema is being this rough with her and telling her everything she wants to know. But there’s one last thing. 

Macarena gathers her last ounce of strength as she leans her full body weight against Zulema’s front and turns her head a little, finding Zulema’s ear.

“And?” she manages. “Does that make you come?” 

She imagines the brunette lying on her own bed while Macarena is touching herself in the other room. She imagines her sliding her hand down her own body and into her own underwear while listening to the sounds the blonde is making as she gets closer to the edge. The walls are thin and every single whimper can be heard. Zulema can be relatively quiet if she wants to be. Macarena can’t. 

The blonde needs to know the answer to her question. If it's the right one, it will be the last thing she needs. 

Zulema’s lips find her ear again and her tongue dips inside very briefly while she curls her fingers inside of the blonde, who is  _ right there.  _ She makes sure to do that thing with her voice where it goes all smooth and sexy as she husks her answer.

“ _ Yes.”  _

Macarena’s body goes rigid. Her fingers dig into the brunette’s thighs, her back arches and her breathing stills for at least ten seconds as she comes, harder than any time during the past few months Zulema hasn’t touched her. She moans and whimpers eventually when things get too much and Zulema slows down, giving the blonde some time to control her breathing and her trembling body. 

But Macarena isn’t calming down. Her heart is racing and she tries to swallow the tears that are making their way up their eyes when Zulema presses a soothing kiss to the painful bite mark on the side of her neck. That’s when she realizes that, despite their fights and useless arguments and screaming at each other about nothing, the brunette might have actual feelings for her too. Otherwise she wouldn’t treat her with such gentleness and care after hurting her. Even if it’s only for a few minutes. 

With her fingers still inside of the blonde, Macarena turns her head to finally face Zulema and for the first time since they got physical again, she is able to see the things on the brunette’s face she is feeling herself.

Love and desperation. 

If Macarena keeps on thinking too much right now, she might make one of her biggest mistakes and leave again, run away from the things she needs to face the most. So despite her head who is yelling at her to punch Zulema in the face and throw everything at her head she deserves to hear, Macarena for once listens to her heart and leans in to bring their lips together in a silent ‘ _ Lo siento.’  _ that heals their wounds and allows them to start over again. 


End file.
